Stronger
by Robot Heart
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's wants & needs in life and how they all want to become stronger for specific reasons. I think this is a drabble, and no it is not a songfic..


_**A/N:**_

I got tired of my story since it has gotton absoulutely no reviews and I've been getting mad so I wrote this w/e it is I couldn't write much of a summary for it and I think it's a drabble but who knows...The characters and their wants & needs

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto...I just don't OH and HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!!!!

UPDATE! Edited some grammer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto wants to become stronger,**

He wants to be Hokage, and serve the village he grew up in so it might survive in the long run that is life.

He wants to go noticed, by the villagers that shunned him as a child, impress them so much so they relate his name with greatness.

He wants to protect everyone, and anybody at all costs to him or the village he always wants to protect the people that are precious to him by saving them.

He wants to become a legend, wants to be known as a great person just because on the inside he knows that he isn't all too good and only because of one word: demon.

He wants to help his best friend; he wants him to come back for the sake of Sakura for the sake of everyone, just to come back.

He wants Sakura, to be his girlfriend always wanting her to like him and not that teme he was trying to save.

His wants go unnoticed, never becomes hokage, never gets noticed, never can protect anyone because he was meant to hurt that someone,

He did become a legend only because of one word: demon, He doesn't help his friend only makes it worse,

He knows for that, Sakura hates him and can never share the same feelings.

_He needs to become stronger..._

**Sasuke wants to become stronger,**

He wants to avenge, to kill the person who put him in so much pain, the person who slaughters his whole clan.

He wants to be praised, all he heard growing up was Itachi this, and Itachi that, he wants people to be proud of him too.

He wants peace, to finally have that serenity that had once existed in his life.

He wants to not worry, the next time he hears that voice he doesn't want to worry that maybe...he won't be able to defeat him.

He wants his precious ones to be safe, this was his own reason for running away, because if he had stayed he would be signing Sakura and Naruto's death papers.

He wants to have a different purpose in life, being born all he thought was that he was left to be an avenger.

His wants get fulfilled, he avenges just by living his whole clan isn't slaughter for he survives and can start a new one,

He get's praised by all the girls in the academy and the teachers, He gets peace when he's laughing with his team and not thinking about the past,

He doesn't worry because he just knows, His precious ones were safe until he ran off, and He can choose his own purpose in his life,

_He needs to become stronger..._

**Sakura wants to become stronger,**

She wants to be able to save him this time, knowing full-well last time she had tried saving him he just thanked her.

She wants to be able to stop them, when they start fighting she can jump in-between them and be able to do something.

She wants to be useful, she notices how she always ends up just sitting there and cheering them on from the sidelines and doesn't want to be there anymore.

She wants to be accepted, as a teammate, as a medic, as a student, and as a kunoichi she just wants acceptance from the world around her.

She wants to be able to fight back, when people call her names, when they pin her down she'll be able to fight back with twice their strength.

She wants to be labeled, all ever people see her as is a medic while Naruto's the outcast and Sasuke's an avenger

Her wants are impossible, she won't ever be able to save him no matter how strong she gets or how good of a medic nin she is,

she won't be able to stop them at all times, she was already useful, she's accepted by some people as different things, she can fight back in her own way,

She is labeled it is a medic nin but that is better then being an outcast or an avenger,

_She needs to become stronger..._

An outcast, turned into a legend, his wants soon become needs and he almost gives into the powers of the demon to get stronger.

An avenger, turned into something else, his wants soon become needs almost killing others to get stronger.

A medic, turned into a teammate, her wants soon become needs sacrificing herself to get stronger.

They all have one need in common the need to get stronger their wants are different, but soon these wants will become needs

because the only difference between a want, and a need is how hard you strive for it, and if you complete it or not, it's as simple as that.

They all NEED to become stronger, whether the reasons are for the good or for the bad it's just how they survived,

Striving to become; that much stronger, to become that much smarter, and to beat that one person who actually helped them grow.

For Naruto it was Sasuke, his friend who made him want to be stronger by always competing with him so they could both be stronger.

For Sasuke it was Itachi, his older brother who didn't care if he wanted to become stronger and trying and be better then him.

For Sakura it was Ino, her rival who taught her how to be stronger and how to fight back and now their fighting with each other over a boy who ran away.

They're different... yet all the same? That's why these three were put on a team and got more wants on their list as they grew up,

but none of these wants have ever been fulfilled except that they will always grow stronger but it will NEVER be enough for them,

Because that person their chasing after...will get stronger too...hoping to accomplish something that they want...and need...

**Fin.**


End file.
